


Acquisition

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blades, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Oops, Past Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Belle is so done. So very, very done.





	Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure that this won't be the only fic like this I write....

"Rumple," she asks, "Why are you here?"

"My dear."

"Don't you 'My dear' me, Rumple, we're not in that kind of place. And I'm willing to bet that you know this, 'my dear.'"

"I only wish--I--think...you and I...we could fix this, Belle, if you'd only just...."

"There's been plenty of 'only just' in this relationship, Rumple, and I won't. I simply won't. Not again. Not anymore. Why are you here? Why, really?"

Rumple sighs audibly, but he has the dagger in hand again, tucked against his thigh under his cloak.

"Many reasons, my dear, and if you'd like me to go again that's your right. For what I've done, I'm sorry, and I do know you have every right to feel how you feel."

"Thank you, Rumple, I'm glad you are aware of at least that much."

"Of course, my dear, and now I will be going."

"Indeed. You will."


End file.
